the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Korrans
The Korrans were Humans from Universe - 12899 who encountered the Ven at about 5000 BCE. The Ven uplifted the young human race to a pre-spaceflight level of sophistication within a 300 year time period, believing that Humanity would never evolve out of their violent ways without outside intervention and wished for the newly discovered intelligent species to join the Coalition of Worlds, the main governing body of alien civilizations within the solar system. Uplift Around the time of 5000 BCE Independance Once the Ven completed their uplift of the Human species, the alien allies had minimal contact with the Humans, instead wishing for Humanity to continue their growth to the stars without assistance. Humans developed many technologies and advancements without the outside assistance of the Ven, even going as far as discovering things about the universe and multiverse that even the Ven hadn't discovered. Genetic Engineering The Humans with their new understanding of science and genetics, sought to perfect the human genome and went about refining the genetics they currently possessed. Over the decades, the Humans learned how to improve the five senses, while also increasing human strength, speed, intelligence and Human life span by considerable amounts. This genetic engineering resulted in the unintended side effect of a birth mark at the base of the neck. This mark is shared by all genetically enhanced Korrans, but it wasnt until the Exodus that genetic researchers truly understood the correlation between the mark and genetic engineering. Exodus Around 1000 BCE, Korran scientist Farell Toress discovered the existence of a special type of Matter called Talion Particles, which permeate the very fabric of the universe. By studying these particles, he also discovered the Multiverse and the structure known as the Tree of Existence. It took several decades for Doctor Toress to develop technology capable of viewing and evetually crossing over to other worlds. But when the first crossing over took place to Universe - 98, it began to rip apart the "Interspace" of the multiverse, creating holes and destabilizing the entire structure. This was unknown to the Korrans until 800 BCE. Universe - 98 was uninhabited by humans, as Humans didn't evolve in this universe, and the Korrans used this world for their base of opperations during the Exodus of 2000 scientific researchers to this universe. Soon after the base's construction, they began sending teams of researchers to various human inhabited worlds. In doing so, they learned countless new sciences in the process and advancing their technology almost as fast as the Ven did when they uplifted their species, propelling them forward another 500 years in terms of technological standards. At some point during their Exodus, the Korrans revealed their discoveries to the public in their home universe, and began to encourage the colonization and exploration of new universes to ensure the long term survival and future of the Korrans. At this time, these Korrans didnt understand that they were becoming Singular Constants through their travels, escpecially when these new settlers mated with native humans, creating new Singular Constant children. Over time numerous settlers found new homes and raised many families, unknown to how their nature as Singular Constants affected their new worlds. It wasn't until the end of the Exodus that they discovered that the Korrans discovered how the multiverse grew and functioned through "Events" and "Splits." Extinction In the year 800 BCE, the 2000 Korrans that left Universe - 12899 on the Exodus missions became all that remained of the Korran people from their universe. In exploring their home universe, these surviving Korrans discovered that the Coalition of Worlds was destroyed by another empire from beyond the galaxy, and their world was wiped out in the ensuing conflict due to the Ven presence there. The Ven knew that other universes existed where this invasion didn't occur, but before they could go to one of these universes and essentially return home, the Master Computer discovered the existence of "Holes" and "Scars" within the Interspace of the Multiverse. This revelation halted any attempt to leave for a Korran inhabited universe, since the damage the Holes were causing would destroy everything if action wasn't taken. The Travellers The Master Computer calculated that without intervention, the Multiverse would collapse in on itself within 1000 years. But, if the Korrans could stall or prevent the occurence of Events at a sufficient speed, then the Multiverse will evolve at a slower pace and would have approximately 2-3000 years before the collapse occurs. The researchers were then outfitted with special Marks on their palms, allowing them to further augment their physical abilities to assist them in preventing Events. 90% of the Korrans went out into the Multiverse to slow the rate of Universe Evolution, but when 30% of the Korrans perished in their missions and when they realized that only 2000 Travellers wasnt enough to slow down the evolutionary process, it was clear that they needed more Travellers. It didn't take long to begin recruiting, and with the Master Computer guiding the Travellers, they recruited the descendants and relatives of the original Korran settlers. Due to their nature as Singular Constants, the bodies of these descendants were capable of enhancing the abilities of a Mark by utilizing Talion Particles within their own bodies, something that the original settlers and Korrans couldn't do. Being Singular constants raised in a foreign universe allows their bodies to absorb Talion particles during Multiverse Transit, granting them incredible ehancements to their Mark abilities. In the 3000 years since the Travellers began their missions, the Master Computer and the few remaining Korran scientists in Universe - 98 began devising a way they could seal the holes within the Multiverse. They understood that previous intelligent species had traversed the Multiverse before due to the existence of Scars within the Interspace between universes, so they must have discovered a way to seal the holes they too created. Category:Index Category:Other Category:Organizations